Reverse Roles!
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Josh is usually the one who takes the lead in his relationship with Chris. How will things go if that were to be reversed? WARNING: GUYxGUY


**A/N: O^O Chris top? Aah perish the thought! Haha, just felt like trying it out. C'mon Chris is a man guys. Enjoy.**

" **Reverse Roles?!"**

Josh laid on his bed with his laptop snacking he was doing what anyone would do on a computer, browsing. Josh had clicked on a few sites that lead him to one site to another till he found himself at a site with someone posting about their sex life. Josh looked at it debating to read it or not. He bit down on the chocolate covered almond he was snacking on before continuing on.

"Clearly this is okay to read if it was posted online, right?" Josh told himself as he began to read the post.

 _"Now guys! Don't get me wrong I love sex with my partner but have any of you ever wanted to reverse roles in bed?"_ Josh read.

 _"My partner and I tried it! Best thing EVER!"_ One commented.

 _"Mine doesn't want to try! :("_

 _"I'm too scared to ask my partner."_ Josh laid in bed reading the comments he closed his laptop sitting up letting it sink in, he was always top. Had Chris ever wanted to try? Josh's cheeks turned red at the thought. What if Chris _did_ but was too scared to ask! Josh sat on his bed, he loved Chris and would do anything to make him happy! But switching roles in bed? Not something Josh was too eager to try but if it meant Chris would be happy then what choices did he have? Josh swallowed hard his cheeks now a deep red at the thought of being entered by Chris, would it hurt? Every time he did it Chris seemed to enjoy it. Crap! Preparations! Josh grabbed his laptop once more flipping it open doing some research. He had to mentally and physically prepare himself.

* * *

Chris opened the door to his home letting Josh in first once in Chris closed and locked the door behind him.

"I'll get us some drinks you can go up ahead." Chris smiled Josh nodded heading up the stairs his heart beating faster and faster the more he walked towards Chris's room. He had done his research and was not confident in himself to take the role. Josh entered Chris's room he walked over to his night stand pulling the drawer open to see the bottle of lube and a few condoms.

"Hmm…" Josh pressed his brows together he had read that sex toys were a good way to loosen up the muscles.

"So what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Chris asked while entering his room Josh jumped quickly closing the drawer facing Chris who stood at his door a brow raised. Handing him the cold can of soda.

"Y-yeah talk." Josh reminded himself, the lie he had told Chris to get him home. Chris walked over sitting on his bed the can in hands listening waiting for Josh to talk. Josh sighed closing eyes. Now or never. Josh set the can down on the night stand as he walked towards Chris. He rested his hands on Chris's shoulders as he mounted him sitting on his lap the action made Chris blush as Josh pressed his lips to his.

"Mmm J-Josh." Chris spoke pulling away from the kiss only to have Josh push him down on his back the soda in Chris's hand fell rolling off. Josh pulled his shirt off tossing it aside as Chris looked up at him, something felt off but Chris couldn't figure it out. Josh unbuckled Chris's pants pulling his member out he held it in his hands as he ran his tongue all over it covering it with his saliva before taking it into his mouth. Chris moaned tilting his head back grabbing locks of Josh's curly dark hair tugging him for more. Josh could feel Chris's cock getting harder and harder as he sucked.

Joshh!" Chris moaned arching his back off of the bed. Josh pulled away unbuckling his own pants Chris laid watching him as he reached over grabbing the bottle. Chris knew what was next so he closed his eyes. He could hear Josh rustling. By the sounds of it he was taking his pants off. Josh poured the lube on his hand. Josh closed his eyes inserting his fingers in. Josh tilted his head back it felt good he couldn't deny it, his fingers brought him pleasure but imagine what Chris's cock could bring. Josh pulled his fingers out not wanting to stall anymore he grabbed Chris's hard cock already coated with his saliva Josh held him steady as he brought himself down.

"Fuck!" Josh cursed Chris groaned to the new pleasure he had never felt before he opened his eyes to see Josh on top of him have difficulty taking him in.

"Nhh, J-Josh?" Chris called out.

"T-thought maybe w-we could switch it up a bit." Josh panted trying to cope with the pain he was feeling. Chris laid blushing this was new to him and for him to be in charge all of a sudden.

"Josh…" Chris rested his hands on Josh's waist.

"G-give me a sec…." Josh panted. Though Chris was always bottom he didn't mind the expressions on Josh's face. Chris felt an urge he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't fight it. Without warning Chris pulled Josh down on him having him take him all in.

"Chris!" Josh protested trembling.

"Sorry…." Chris apologized as Josh glared down at him. Chris wanted to ask why he was doing this but decided he would ask later. Once Josh's body was adjusted he began to move his hips. A shot of pleasure shot down Josh's spine making him shuddered. Yes this was way better than him using his fingers. Josh jumped to feel his erection being grabbed he looked down to see Chris pumping it in his hand.

"C-Chris…" Josh moaned, Chris sat up holding Josh as he took his lips into his. Josh rested his hands on Chris's shoulders.

"Nhhh shit! Chris I'm close!" Josh moaned Chris closed his eyes feeling his peak as well.

"Aah!" Josh moaned spilling his seed on Chris's hand and Chris inside of Josh. They two stayed in their position for a moment before Chris laid Josh back on his bed. They laid catching their breathe Chris looked over at Josh who wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Josh."

"Before you say anything," Josh cut off turning to him.

"D-did you enjoy it?" Josh asked with blushing cheeks. Chris laid wide eye feeling his cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Y-yeah." Chris replied Josh smiled happy to hear.

"But why?" Chris asked.

"Uhhh um…" Josh looked away feeling a little embarrassed.

"Thought maybe you would like to try being top." Josh replied Chris smiled leaning closer to Josh rested his head on his chest.

"I liked it Josh, but I rather you be top…" Chris blushed wrapping his arm around him, Josh laid feeling his heartbeat faster.

"I couldn't agree more." Josh chuckled holding him back going to sleep.

 **NEXT DAY:**

"Ahhh! My back!" Josh cried in pain as he laid in Chris's bed who stood feeling bad for Josh.

"I brought you some painkillers." Chris offered holding the glass of water and pills.

"Hand 'em over man!" Josh growled taking the pills swallowing them and drinking the water. Josh laid with blushing cheeks.

"It'll past trust me." Chris smiled trying to cheer Josh up.

"Uggh…" Josh groaned.


End file.
